


Pink Sheets and Messy Hair

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jay Gatsby, M/M, Teasing, Top Nick Carraway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Nick knew he was a tease and he enjoyed it. The bedroom was one of the only places where he had the upper hand over Jay and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to use it to his advantage every way that he could.





	Pink Sheets and Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, enjoy this blatant pornography.

Nick took in the beautiful sight beneath him, Jay was beyond flustered and clenching his pink bed sheets with one hand, the other was tangled in Nick's hair. Jay's hair was disheveled and falling into his eyes. Nick pressed a slow line of kisses to Jay's chest and smile against his skin. "I love you, Jay." He muttered, now kissing his collar bone.

They were nearly nude, having lost their shirts forever ago. All that kept them apart was their trousers that were already unbuttoned and slipping down their hips with their belts on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Nick loved how warm Jay felt under him, how he squirmed and moved against him. 

"I love you too, Nick," Jay sighed, pulling at Nick's hair with his fingers. He wiggled underneath him, releasing his grip on the bed sheets in favour of Nick's ass. "But damn, you're enjoying yourself aren't you?" He grinned softly, biting back soft moans as Nick began to nibble at his collar. "You're too much of a tease, I hope you know that."

Nick could only grin as he left a trail of blooming hickies across Jay's collar. He started to kiss at his neck next, "Oh I know," He whispered in Jay's ear before he slowly licked his neck. He could feel Jay shiver beneath him. Nick knew he was a tease and he enjoyed it. The bedroom was one of the only places where he had the upper hand over Jay and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to use it to his advantage every way that he could.

"Will you just fuck me already?" Jay begged. He let his head fall to the side to give Nick more of his neck. "Come on, Nick.." He sighed as Nick bit here and there, making more small bruises all over his neck. "I can hide the stiffness in my step tomorrow, but how am I going to hide your bites?"

Nick pulled away from Jay's neck and licked his lips, "You won't be complaining soon," he leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to Jay's lips.

Jay's hand moved up from Nick's ass to wrap around his waist, he held Nick as close to him as he could. "That would be if you ever fucked me that is, Old Sport." He grinned, pulling away from the kiss.

Nick rolled his eyes and sat up straight on Jay's waist, he got off of him and sat on the bed. "I was just about to," he pulled off his pants and underwear and discarded them to the floor. When he turned back around to Jay, he too was now fully nude and was reaching over into the nightstand drawer. He watched as Jay came back from the draw with an open jar of vaseline. "So you finally bought a new jar then?" He asked.

Jay stiffened, "Well- Nick, I haven't gotten around to it, but this one is perfectly good."

"Jay, I told you, I'm not using the same vaseline you used on my cousin." Nick sighed. "Just get a new jar!"

"It's more embarrassing than you think to walk into the pharmacy to purchase one of these things!" Jay whined, but tossed the jar to the floor nonetheless. "It works better too," He muttered.

Nick put his hand on Jay's calf, "I'll get it then if you can't," He smiled softly. "I'll be gentle."

"You will?" Jay asked as he sat up some. "Thank you, Nick, I hate the way the pharmacist looks at me whenever I buy it."

"It's no problem but you're getting it next time," Nick said. He got on this knees and moved Jay's legs apart.

"Oh you're horrible," Jay muttered, grinning.

"Or I could just not get it at all, the pharmacy is out of my way-"

"Alright, alright, I'll get it!"

A grin pulled at Nick's lips as he spit into his hand. He rubbed his fingers together, getting them all slick. Then he put his fingers against Jay's asshole and rubbed it gently. His other hand went to Jay's thigh. He watched as Jay sighed and tossed his head back into the pillows behind him, his hands traveling to grip at the horribly wrinkled pink sheets.

Slowly Nick let one of his fingers slip into Jay, he kept his eyes on him to make sure he was okay. When he made no inclination that he was in pain or wanted to stop, Nick continued by gradually moving his finger in Jay.  _ In, out, in, out _ . He kept the pace slow at first, but after the friction had died down he added another digit.

Jay gasped softly and his legs moved to hook about Nick's waist.

Nick chuckled softly. As he stretched out Jay with his fingers, the hand on his thigh slowly moved upwards until it was gripping the base of his cock. He watched as Jay's eyes fluttered open and looked at him needingly, "You better not tease me now-"

"To think that I wasn't going to until you said that," Nick smirked, putting his palm at the head of Jay's cock and deliberately bringing it down as slow as possible.

"Dammit," Jay groaned as he hid his face in a pillow. "You're too much," His voice was muffled.

"I could say the same about you, Jay." Nick kept a slow pace on Jay's cock but sped up the fingers that were pumping inside him. Though Jay kept his face hidden in his pillow, Nick could hear every one of his little moans and it made his dick twitch.

Nick added another finger to Jay's asshole and kept pleasuring him that way, stretching and flexing his fingers inside of him, until the friction was nearly completely gone. He took his hand off of his penis and slowly pulled out his fingers to wipe them on the sheets.

Jay finally pulled his face out of the pillow, his face somehow redder than it was before. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled to Nick's cock, "Finally-"

With a roll of his eyes Nick spready Jay's legs further, "It's not like you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Yes but I'm a man who lives to enjoy the very best of things," Jay smirked and scooted his ass down closer to Nick. "Your dick, is the best thing I can experience."

Nick felt his face go red as he failed to suppress a laugh. "Thank you?" He shook his head softly as his hands hooked under Jay's knees and he pulled him closer. "If it means anything to you then, your ass is the best thing I've experienced." 

"Then let's make one great experience together then," Jay grinned as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Sounds great," Nick chuckled as he leaned down for a quick kiss. Once he pulled away he spit into his hand and pumped his dick a few times, getting it as wet as he could before he pressed it's head against Jay's asshole. "Ready?"

"I have been for the better part of the morning, Old Sport." Jay teased.

"We could've started sooner if you had just bought a new jar of vaseline," Nick muttered under his breath as he carefully entered Jay. He started slowly and only stopped when he was all the way in.

Anymore of Jay's teasing remarks were replaced with half hidden moans as he bit into his knuckle. His eyes were clamped shut but there was the unmistakable look of pleasure on his face.

Nick leaned over Jay, placing his hand on his knee to keep him steady. He was slightly shocked when Jay threw his arm around his neck and pulled him closer, "I want to feel you everywhere," He whined into Nick's ear. "You weren't this shy when you were teasing me earlier."

Nick felt his Adam's apple bob in his throat, Jay's words made a shiver run down his spine. He moved his hands to either side of Jay's body and held himself just barely above him so that their chests were touching. As he did this his hips ground and pushed further into the man beneath him. "Better?" He asked quietly.

"Much better," Jay muttered against Nick's neck. His other arm wrapped itself around Nick's shoulders too, trapping him there.

And at that moment, Nick couldn't remember having felt anything better in the world. Being balls deep in Jay without even moving- just felt so intimate to him. It made the hair rise on the back of his arms and it made him take into consideration each and every little detail about the man that he so very much loved. His sparkling blue eyes that shone like stars, how his hair curled ever so slightly when it wasn't pushed back with gel, his nubby fingernails that were currently dug into Nick's back- Oh he loved every part of him.

Nick pulled his hips back and slowly let himself sink into Jay again. As he did this Jay murmured little nothing's and moaned softly against his neck and he had to will himself to keep the pace slow for Jay's sake. Finally after a short period that felt far too long for them both of taking things slow, Jay gave Nick the green light to go on faster.

Not even a second after Jay had muttered in Nick's ear that he was ready for more serious speeds, Nick had complied. He pulled his hips out slowly one more time before properly ramming himself into Jay's ass.

"Ahh shit!" Jay moaned in his ear, his legs moved up and wrapped themselves high on Nick's waist. With each thrust he dragged his nails further down Nick's back, causing raised pink marks to show all over his skin. But Nick didn't feel Jay's nails digging into him, no he was distracted in how great his ass felt to notice it.

When Nick's speed really picked up the headboard began to beat madly against the wall, Jay gave a breathless laugh at it before he was brought into a fit off moans that abruptly cut him off.

In an attempt to silence the headboard, Nick put his hand on it. It only dulled the noise slightly but it was better than it had been before so he kept it there. The noise from the headboard loud or not wasn't enough to make him slow down his fucking though.

Jay's hand dipped from Nick's back and traveled to his arm. He kept it firmly placed on his elbow. His nails dug into him there too as Jay gripped him so hard his knuckles were pale.

The headboard banging against the wall every half second and Jay moaning into his ear made a very odd song, but it was a song that Nick loved. The longer he heard it the fuzzier his head got and the tighter a knot of excitement in his gut grew.

Nick licked his lips and they tasted of sweat, his hand that was on the headboard traveled down to grip Jay's hip. He squeezed the soft skin there and sighed. The knot in his stomach was so  _ tight  _ now, nearly as tight as Jay felt around him. He couldn't draw himself out much longer. "J-Jay, I'm almost-"

"So am I-I!" Jay moaned and the next second he came, hot and slick all over Nick's chest.

It was almost as if their bodies had fallen into some type of synch, because not a moment after Jay came Nick felt himself coming. He held himself as deep as he could inside him as he filled Jay's asshole with his come. He stayed there for a moment once he had finished, balls deep inside Jay and panting heavily. Then he slowly removed himself and fell besides Jay on the soiled pink sheets.

Jay's arms were quick to wrap around Nick, he pulled him close and kissed him. Nick couldn't think of anything better to do after such an amazing orgasm than kiss Jay back, so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard for me to write smut anymore and I don't know why because I love smut! I'm perfectly fine and straight faced when I read it but when I write it- oh hoo I'm red in the face and I have to put my phone down every five minutes just to breathe.
> 
> I used to write it all the time, no problem, that's just what I don't understand.


End file.
